


tacenda

by tryjng (mjmis)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, IwaOi supremacy, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Pre-Time Skip, Volleyball, Volleyball Dorks in Love, iwaoi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:48:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29259210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mjmis/pseuds/tryjng
Summary: tacenda (n.): things better left unsaid; matters to be passed over in silence. where iwaizumi’s undeniable and growing love for oikawa is growing too much for him to handle.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	tacenda

**Author's Note:**

> i honestly got kinda tired from writing the x reader fics bc i have ZERO motivation or inspo (it doesn’t mean i don’t enjoy reading or writing x reader, i’m just taking a break!!) so why not dedicate a whole pseud or account to iwaoi?? 
> 
> ok but this isn’t that long bc writer’s block hates me rn and wants me to never write ever again smh???? after this i’m going to sleep bc it’s kinda late and i’m not productive rn smh but enjoy <3

Iwaizumi knew from the start that Oikawa Tooru was going to be trouble. From when the two first met at age six, to their final year of high school, Oikawa was always a pain in the ass. However, as much as Iwaizumi had tried to deny it, he was whipped for this so-called ‘pain in the ass’. 

He was in love with that stupid ‘Iwa-chan’ nickname, he was in love with how hard Oikawa always worked for things he enjoyed, he was in love with the hardworking captain of Aoba Johsai’s volleyball team, and he was in love with Oikawa Tooru himself. He didn’t know when along the lines he had caught feelings for him, but he knew he fell, and he fell hard. He found himself wanting to be with the stupid setter, always provoking his dumb antics and childish banter. 

One night, while the two were sharing dreams and hopes for the future on the rooftop of Iwaizumi’s house, he realized he had never imagined a future or a life without Oikawa Tooru, and he wasn’t sure if he was going to manage and keep the continuous friendship between the two. That thought alone scared him, and he knew that it probably scared Oikawa too. 

It scared him he could dedicate himself to a single being; a feeling that he was never familiar with within his household. Iwaizumi was always the one giving the advice, never wanting to receive it. But he saw the shine in Oikawa’s eyes when he mentioned moving to Argentina, so he refused to mention anything about his feelings. Hajime had gotten used to keeping his feelings to himself, having to listen to Oikawa’s many rambles about how he was feeling, or what he felt that day. And it was fine; Iwaizumi much preferred listening to Oikawa talk and only grunted in approval or disapproval whenever needed. 

As tension filled the air, silence followed not shortly after. He had realized that Oikawa had gone uncharacteristically quiet, and he turned to see Oikawa’s glossed-over eyes staring back at him. Iwaizumi bit the inside of his cheek to hide his furious blush, leaving a clueless Oikawa to wonder what could’ve possibly made him so flustered. 

It was okay to have silence. Iwaizumi knew the importance of the quiet that was bestowed upon them; the reminiscence of almost twelve years of friendship. He knew Oikawa like the back of his hand, and he would always willingly offer open-ended advice. 

As he looked over at Oikawa again, he saw the latter give him a soft smile. He knew the same smile indicated a message that both were afraid to say. “I’ll miss you,” it said, bringing Iwaizumi to muster up his own message. 

“ _ Our journey hasn’t ended yet. _ ”

Oikawa knew exactly what Iwaizumi was saying. Maybe it was Oikawa doing the talking most of the time, but he had learned to read the several distinct emotions of one particular Iwaizumi Hajime.


End file.
